Lesson from Bombo
by digiblue00
Summary: Bombo teaches Zick one of the most important steps to understanding one of the greatest mysteries of the world but can Zick do it? Or would he find out the answer for himself? Happy Belated Cezille! One-shot


**(A/N:** **The idea for this fic just popped into my head and I am feeling really happy today since know I know where I can buy MA the series!! Enjoy! =^-^=)**

**Lesson from Bombo**

A 15-year-old blue-haired tamer stared down at his shoes as he sat on his bed pondering about one of life's greatest mysteries, the female mind.

No, it wasn't that he had made Elena, his best friend mad in any way and was trying to make up to her. Heck, just being a Monster Keeper seemed to be enough for her so much so that nothing seems to dampen her mood anymore.

So one would ask, why was Zick spending his afternoon on such a challenging task?

Zick laid on his bed, arms widespread. 'Damnit! How do I begin? I already tried to make my move 3 years ago and it was literally swallowed by Bombolo!'

"What am I supposed to do!" He screamed to no one in particular.

"Oh, so sorry. I didn't know I was intruding on one of those teenage angst moments."

"Grandpa! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I was just thinking about some things."

"Things? Or someone?"

Zick was sure his head was about to explode like a Bursty. "No no, just school work! Anyways, look at the time! I've gotta go now! Have to help Mom in the garden!"

Not a second was spared as Zick rushed down the stairs and out into the gardens. 'I hope Grandpa suspects nothing. I'm sure I didn't give myself away.'

As Zick sat on the steps outside his front door, he could hear peals of laughter coming from Elena's front yard. The longer he tried to ignore the sounds of laughter, they louder they became drawing him closer until he found himself peeping over the fence that separated their houses.

"Thanks Bombolo, that's so sweet of you!" Elena said to the baby Bombo as she patted then hugged it. Zick felt his insides squirm and as he continued to watch the scene unfold between the two, more than once he hoped that he could swap places with Bombolo just once.

"Ah!"

"Sorry Zick, me just curious. What Zick doing?" Bombo enquired.

"It's nothing Bombo, I was just… never mind… I better finish my homework. Cya later."

Bombo stared at Zick's retreating figure, unable to find out what the young tamer was troubled by.

"Wait! Zick, me help you!"

"What are you talking about Bombo?"

"Me dunno, me just want help Zick." The monster replied with a huge earnest grin.

It took less than two seconds for Zick to confess his troubles to the orange monster though he took great deal in concealing identities.

"So there's this err… person that err… m-my good friend likes a lot but he has difficulty telling Ele-girl and I, err my friend I mean, was asking me how to impress the girl and… I don't know how to. "He finished lamely.

"BOMBO HELP! Girls like Bombos!" Bombo replied with an even wider grin.

'What am I doing… I'm asking for help… from Bombo no less!'

"What Zick do is give flowers!"

"Wh-who said that the guy was me!? I-I just told you that it was my good friend!"

"Ok ok, Bombo just saying that girls like flowers! Bombo show you!"

Before Zick could protest, Bombo promptly headed out to the Potato household and presented Elena with a small bouquet of flowers that magically appeared from nowhere.

'Must have come from his stomach.' Zick shuddered at the thought but still could not keep his eyes from the scene.

"Bombo! These are lovely! Thank you!" Elena said and gave Bombo a pat on the head. "I'll just put these in the vase. Thanks again Bombo!"

"See? Flowers good!" Bombo announced as he stepped back into the Barrymore detention oasis beaming widely. "No applause for Bombo please!"

"Wow, I'm impressed Bombo. I'll be sure to take notes… I mean tell my friend about it."

"Ok! Me glad to help Zick!" Bombo said then marched into the kitchen to find a snack.

'Now where am I going to get me some flowers…'

It took Zick some time but he prided himself for finally plucking up his courage to approach Elena to give her the flowers, even though… it did took him approximately two weeks and one day to do so.

"Err, hi Elena!" He said, hoping that the nervousness in his voice couldn't be detected.

"Hi Zick, what's up?" Elena ask as she smiled at her friend.

"Oh nothing! I-I've got… something to do, I'll see ya tomorrow then!" He said, his courage failing him for the 15th day.

"Wait! I see something behind your back, what is it?"

"There's nothing behind my back, nothing at all! What are you talking about? I think you're hallucinating, may be you've been out in the sun too long, why don't you go get yourself a glass of water?" Zick babbled, pushing his friend back into her own house.

"Zick! Stop that! I can already see the flowers! They're in your hands and you are squashing them!"

"Oh."

Elena looked at her flustered friend straight in the eye. It was really amusing to see his fast-changing expressions but of course she couldn't say that, seeing how much he was squirming and unfair it would be to the poor boy.

"Err… Elena, the truth is… I just wanted to g-give you flowers as a way of thanking you for everything you've done and for being my friend." Zick finally admitted. 'I've screwed it, I'm dead. I can kiss my chance for impressing her goodbye.

*MUACKS!*

Elena smiled at her friend, "that's the nicest thing you've said to me Zick, I'm sorry I have to throw the flowers away though but thanks anyways."

Zick smiled dreamily as he touched his cheek. 'I've gotta buy more shoes for Bombo later.'

**(A/N: Sorry that I have posted this one-shot up so late, I was really hoping to dedicate this fic to Cezille on her birthday but I think I'm almost an hour late. Sorry! Happy Belated Birthday Cezille!)**


End file.
